Eternity
by kybear98
Summary: Violet and Lincoln's lives after Endless. Is it the fairy tale they were hoping for, maybe even expecting? Can the bond of their souls survive outside the little bubble they've created around each other after saving New Orleans? People from their past will surface, will they be able to handle the secrets that are discovered?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the feel of fingers running along the length of my back. I was about to bolt upright and sock whoever was touching me right in the jaw, until I felt soft lips kiss my shoulder and the all too familiar warmth flooded my body. _Lincoln._

We were finally together. Now that we were out of New York and back at the warehouse it felt real. Like this was really happening, our lives together.

"I know you're awake." He whispered against my shoulder. His voice was husky, as if had just woke up himself. I could feel his body shaking as he chuckled, turning me on to my back.

"No, I want to sleep." I mumbled, fighting him to stay laying on my stomach. "Lincoln." I groaned out his name as he rolled me over, still slightly laughing.

"You can't stay in bed all day." He said when he finally succeeded. "We have to get up." Looking up into his green eyes I couldn't help but smile.

"Why? We could just never leave bed." I said, rolling him over so I was now lying on top of him. I started kissing his face working my way down to his neck.

"Violet." He growled, actually growled, as his flipped my back over, pinning me down with his body has he started showering my neck in kisses. I closed my eyes as I let his warmth overwhelm my body.

Just as I was wrapping my arms around his neck he pulled away. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. His emerald green eyes meeting my hazel ones. "Come on." He whispered, "I'll make you breakfast." And with that he kissed my nose and got out of bed.

I groaned internally to myself and rolled over onto my stomach, burying my face in his pillow, soaking up his scent. Honey, sunlight, home.

Sometime later, it seemed like hours but in reality was most likely a few minutes, I dragged myself out of bed and picked Lincoln's shirt off the floor and pulled it over my body, loving and embracing the fact that I'm the one who pulled it off the night before.

I make my way into the kitchen and stop in my tracks at the sight before me.

A shirtless, barefoot, Lincoln standing in front of the stove. I lean against the wall and watch him, something I swore I could do forever, and I hoped to.

"See something you like?" He asked as he turned around with a smug grin on his face. I shrugged and made my way towards him, happily sliding into the open arms he held out to me.

"Maybe," I said, pressing my face against his chest. He ran his hand up and down my spine, while his other was planted on the small of my back, plastering me to him.

I reached through our connection, the one that bound our souls together, and felt pure happiness radiating off of him. "This is nice," He mumbled into my hair, pulling me tighter to him, as if that was even possible.

"What is?" I asked, not looking up at him, but burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"This," He said, tightening his arms around me. "I know we had this in New York, but...I don't know, this just feels more real." His hand came up to cup my chin, raising my face and forcing me to look at him. "I love you, Violet Eden."

"Heart and soul." I replied, and rose onto my toes to place a kiss on his soft, perfect lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln and I spent the morning lounging around the warehouse, him in his boxers, me in his shirt. We watched movies, pigged out on junk food, and just cuddled. Being alone in the warehouse was completely different compared to staying at the Academy in New York.

It was just us. We didn't have hundreds of other Grigori around now. We had the place to ourselves, to do as we pleased.

It was dusk now, and somehow we ended up back in his -our- bedroom. Linc was on his back, I was practically on top of him with my head on his chest and my leg sprawled over his. One of his hands held mine over his stomach, the other was stroking my hair in a motion so calming I had to fight myself to stay awake.

"Spence is coming back in a few days," Linc said, placing a kiss on my head. "Then we won't have the place to ourselves."

 _Damn, well the honeymoon was nice while it lasted._ I thought to myself.

"And that means we have to get back to real life," I said aloud, hating the idea already. I liked living in this cocoon we had created.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed my hair again. "I know." He mumbled into my head. "But we had to eventually."

"I know." I groaned, burying my head in his neck as I fell asleep.

The next couple of days passed in a blur. Linc and I never left the house unless we had to, and to be honest, that was not often. I forgot how relaxing it was to just be here. How coming here and talking to Lincoln was my safe haven for years. I missed how the sun would seep in through the windows and fill the space with light, I missed the sounds of Lincoln cooking in the kitchen while I sat at the counter and watched. There were so many little things about this warehouse that made it home.

"Vi," I startled at Lincoln's voice and blushed as I realized that I had been staring off into nothing for a while. "Violet," He chuckled, waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm back, I'm back." I said laughing, catching his hand in mine and dragging him to sit on the couch next to me. "What's up?"

"I'm heading out to get Spence, I'll be back in a bit, okay?"  
"Okay, I'll see you later, I'm probably just going to sit here since I have nothing else to do."

Linc patted my knee and got up. "Just-" He started as he bent down to kiss my forehead. "Just don't but the house down."

"Haha, very funny." I smacked his butt as he walked away.

He stopped at the door and turned around to look at me. "Violet, I love you."

My heart warmed at those words, and my soul ached to be touching him again. "I love you, too." And with that he left.

I was in the kitchen making coffee when the front door burst open.

"Good God! It smells like sex here!" _Yup, Spence is back._

"Hi, Spence." I said as I walked into the living room to see him already sprawled out on the couch as Lincoln came in carrying all of his bags. "Make yourself at home." I said sarcastically as I sat down on the chair across from him.

"It's hard to when the couch reeks of sex." He sat up and stared at me, or more likely the blush that is now covering me from my forehead to my chest.

"Don't worry about me," Lincoln said, putting the bags down and coming to stand behind me. "I'll get the bags." He bends forward to capture his mouth with mine. I begin to kiss back when something hits me in the face.

"Seriously?" Linc growls, picking the pillow up off my lap and throwing it back at Spence.

"Well if you guys could keep your hormones in check I wouldn't have to intervene now would I?"

"Okay, new house rule." I say, addressing both of them. "No one, and I repeat no one," I look at Spence. "Talks about our sex life." I shoot one last look at Spence and get up. "Now, what are we going to do tonight?"

 **Sorry it's taking a while for me to update and get to the story, but I've been working crazy hours and trying to build up to what I have in mind. So if you're patient with me, I'll make it worthwhile! Review!**


End file.
